<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pirate Huntress Kuina by WroteThisforFun (Wrotethisforfun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563875">Pirate Huntress Kuina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrotethisforfun/pseuds/WroteThisforFun'>WroteThisforFun (Wrotethisforfun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kuina (One Piece) Lives, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrotethisforfun/pseuds/WroteThisforFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her childhood friend and rival Zoro a hurting Kuina has set sail to find a man called Hawkeye, and to claim the title of the world's strongest swordsman from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pirate Huntress Kuina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors to the tiny restaurant swung open violently, the hinges whining and creaking as they were pushed to their limits. The heavy footsteps of thick black boots hitting the wooden floor reverberated from the walls as a woman entered. <br/>Immediately the patrons erupted into hushed chatter. A short, young woman with black hair,  carrying a sword sheathed in a white scabbard. <br/>They instantly knew who she was.<br/>Pirate Huntress Kuina was famous around the East blue for collecting the bounties of some of the most notorious criminals around. She was without a doubt one of the strongest individuals to roam this sea, her abilities said to only be rivaled by high ranking Marines, the rumors also noted that she hated her nickname. <br/>With confidence in her step she walked towards the bar and sat down on the next best stool before collapsing in on herself with a deep sigh. <br/>Business had been terrible recently. The trouble with hunting pirates was that they all would run to their ships as soon as word got out about her being in the area. She had been on this island for about a month, which meant her pockets were empty, and so was her stomach.<br/>After a few moments Kuina straightened herself and reached into her pocket, fishing out a few coins. “I want as much of the cheapest food I can get for this!.”, she said presenting her stretched out hand to the barmaid. <br/>“U-uhm I-I am very sorry, but we don’t have anything that cheap.”, the Woman said meekly, seemingly ducking away from Kuina as if she was about to be attacked. <br/>“Then loan me the money, or let me work for it. I will find the most dangerous pirate in this town and collect his head.”<br/>Seeing as the swordswoman did not seem to have any ill will towards her the barkeeper eased  her defensive stance a little and began explaining:<br/>“You see, there aren’t any pirates here, ever since the Marine base was built and Captain Morgan took charge pirates have been steering clear of this place.”<br/>“No pirates?”<br/>“Not a single one in years.”<br/>Kuina looked at her in bewilderment. She thought it was strange that there were no pirates. The whole town had seemed on edge, scared like a child that had been beaten by its parents. Usually this was a clear sign of strong pirates having set up camp for a while. <br/>She was ripped out of her thoughts when the woman behind the counter spoke up: <br/>“You might not have enough money, but if you are that hungry I can get you some of the leftovers if that is fine with you.”<br/>Kuina hesitated for a moment, before her stomach rumbled loudly, making her decision for her. “I would be most thankful”.<br/>With her meal being secured she looked around while it was being prepared. The people had stopped their whispering and gone back to whatever idle nonsense they had been talking about before. Her notoriety was interesting, but apparently not as interesting as the latest village gossip. For some reason the name Morgan seemed to come up a lot.<br/>She turned back around as she heard the little clack of a plate being put down on the counter. Hadn’t she said something about leftovers? This food looked no different from the one which the other guests were eating, she even placed a large mug of beer next to it. Most grateful Kuina began eating after thanking the barmaid.<br/>“Is it good?” <br/>Kuina jumped a little in surprise, being focused completely on her food she hadn’t even noticed the little girl that had snuck up next to her and was looking at her in awe.<br/>“Are you the daughter of the owner?”<br/>“uh huh. Yeah, my name is Rika.”<br/>“Hello Rika, I am Kuina.”<br/>“Is it true that you hunt bad guys?”, the little girl asked, pointing at her sword.<br/>Kuina slowly swallowed her food before answering: “Hm I guess you could call pirates bad guys, so yeah. I hunt bad guys.”<br/>“Really? Does that mean you can help us? Ca-”<br/>“RIKA!”<br/>Her mother hurried towards them and held her daughters mouth shut.<br/>“Stop bothering her!”, she turned towards Kuina “Please don’t pay her any mind, kids talk a lot you know?”<br/>“uh huh?” <br/>She stared at them until the little girl had been pushed into the kitchen, before confusedly returning her attention to her meal.</p><p>Around thirty minutes had passed and the owner had generously provided her with a second helping, when the little girl quietly returned to the front of the house and began waiting tables. <br/>Taking little sips of her beer every now and then the swordswoman watched Rika, as she earnestly carried plates of food and mugs of beer to the tables and collected the money, the patrons sometimes whispering something to her before laughing a little. Again she thought she could make out the name Morgan sometimes.</p><p>Suddenly the doors to the restaurant were thrust open again and the quiet atmosphere turned into chaos.<br/>A large wolf burst into the room, running around, grabbing the meat off of plates and growling at the guests who were trying to get furniture between themselves and the animal. Following it was a lanky blond boy, flanked by two marine officers who seemingly didn’t intend to do anything to stop the beast or the overgrown child who was holding its leash.<br/>Since her seat was right opposite the door he was looking directly at Kuina who had been watching the Rika. <br/>“Ohoo”, he walked towards the black haired woman “You must be new here, I haven’t seen you before.”<br/>He scanned her from head to toe as if he was undressing her with his eyes.<br/>“Hmm a little flat, but a pretty face, not bad.<br/>“How about you and I go grab something to eat at a place that is a little bit nicer?”, he said, leaning against the bar next to her in a way that he himself probably found irresistible, but only made her more angry.<br/>“Get lost you brat.”<br/>The boy stood in shocked silence, mouth agape while both the eatery and the soldiers behind him tried and failed to suppress their laughter.<br/>“What’s so funny huh? Where is my respect? You riff-raff should be honored that I am even here!”<br/>His cocky smile grew as wide as his face as the room slowly became quiet and the people looked down to the floor.<br/>“That’s more like it”, he said. He was looking around the room as if to confirm that the people were sufficiently terrified, when he noticed, a tiny pair of eyes that was meeting his own in spite.<br/>The boy walked up to the girl and bent down, “What is this? Are you perhaps not happy that i am here? Would you prefer it if pirates were running amok? Should i tell my daddy that we are not wanted here?”<br/>Her mother had come to her aid: “P-Please Helmeppo, Sir, she is just a child, she doesn’t know what she is doing”<br/>“Just a child eh? So you are saying it’s your fault that?”<br/>“N-no, I mea-”<br/>“So you are saying I am wrong?”<br/>He snapped his fingers.<br/>The wolf, who had been gnawing on a steak on the ground perked up and bared it’s teeth towards the mother.<br/>“What about now little girl? Will you be good?” Helmeppo asked, once again bending down to meet the girl’s defiant gaze.<br/>Kuinas eyes widened in surprise as the girl not only wouldn’t be intimidated, but instead stomped down on the snob’s foot, causing him to exude a high pitched scream of agony, comically hobbling around on one leg.<br/>Even the canine seemed to find it hilarious.<br/>The good mood was short lived however, as the boy in an embarrassed rage gave his pet the order to attack the Rika.</p><p>A shrill scream from the girl, before she ducked away, curling into a ball, her arms trying to protect her head.<br/>The creature lunged for her, teeth bared, maw agape.<br/>Loud rumbling as two bodies crashed to the floor.<br/>The silence was palpable, no one moved, no one dared to speak.<br/>Two bodies?<br/>The little girl was fine, behind her the two halves of the wolf and in front of her the short black haired woman, holding her bloody sword.<br/>“You are enough of a coward to kill a little girl while hiding behind a wild beast?”<br/>Kuina swung her katana to clean the blood off of it before sheathing it, making sure the droplets would hit the little douche.<br/>“You are pathetic!”<br/>With Helmeppo too shocked to move, the other customers hurried to get out of the establishment, as he began to scream at Kuina.<br/>“Y-You killed my dog you bitch! How dare you? Do you have any idea who you are?”<br/>“I don’t care who you are.”<br/>His face turned beet red, a large vein seemingly ready to burst became visible on his forehead.<br/>“You!”, he pointed at one of the Marines, “I hereby order the arrest of that woman, go and bring her in!”<br/>“Yes Sir!”</p><p>The Soldiers both drew their rifles and pointed them at her.<br/>Kuina groaned internally, she hated exercising right after eating a lot.<br/>Yet, despite being weighed down she drew her sword and had cut the first rifle in two before the man aiming at her could react. In one fluid motion she guided the edge of her sword towards the next one to do the same, but only hit air, as the second soldier had dropped his rifle and instead drew a sword.<br/>She jumped back to create space and analyzed the situation carefully. <br/>The second soldier had also drawn a sword by now and both of them were waiting for her. <br/>Kuina had been taught by her father to always respect her opponents, and yet she couldn’t help but be amused. Their amateurish stance, the way they were holding the blades, she had seen lots of men like these in her dad’s dojo, they would be barely more than targets to test her sword’s sharpness.<br/>The Marines grew more and more nervous as she didn’t move, their impatience finally culminating in a mad scream and a charge into their own impending deaths.<br/>She readied her stance.<br/>The first Marine would soon be close enough to strike.<br/>He raised his sword.<br/>Just one more moment.<br/>Now!<br/>Kuina shifted her weight and lowered her center of gravity, her sword quickly closing the distance to his exposed weak spot.<br/>“STOP!”<br/>She stopped her slash mid movement and looked towards the source of the voice, the soldier uncoordinatedly falling to the floor unable to stop his momentum completely.<br/>“You really are a coward, your fight is with me!”<br/>“S-Shut up!” Helmeppo was holding a gun to Rikas head.<br/>“Move a muscle and the girl dies!”<br/>Kuina glared at him angrily.<br/>“Throw away your sword!”<br/>She sheathed her sword and was about to drop it when Rika spoke up:<br/>“Don’t do it! He will come back and hurt us even if you listen to him!”<br/>“W-What are you talking about you brat?” he turned to Kuina: “don’t listen to her, throw away your sword and she makes it out alive.”<br/>They were at an impasse. They both knew he was lying and he knew that as soon as he let go of the girl his own life was forfeit, not to mention that he never actually killed anyone himself. His mind was racing and he was about to freak out when an idea dawned on him. <br/>“How about a deal then?”<br/>“What are you talking about?”<br/>“Remember how you embarrassed me? You make up for that and no one dies. Be my woman for one month and both you and her are free to go.”<br/>Kuinas eyes shifted back and forth between the girl and the snake holding her.<br/>“Let her go.”<br/>He raised his hands and the girl slowly got away from him.<br/>Kuina dropped her sword.<br/>“One month. Not one additional day..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>